Crimson Petals
by Mareessa
Summary: Remnant is on the brink of war and the Grimm only seem to be getting stronger. Fresh from combat school sixteen year old Ruby Rose is desperate to prove to her peers that she has what it takes not only be a huntress but a soldier while keeping her fleeting morality.(Vol1-3)
1. A Crescent Rose

_Dust Shop East Vale_

Barely anyone was out on the streets that evening besides a few stragglers and booze happy teenagers. The air had become heavy with humidity as the day went on and now the night was sweltering hot, with the ground feeling like molten lava and the air dampened with the smell of sweat. It was getting closer to the end of the summer and the heat wasn't even budging.

Once she opened the door to the family run dust shop, the girl was hit with the cool air conditioning and smell of tobacco. A group of oily looking men where browsing some of the dust deals with their cheap cologne becoming so strong her nose felt like it was on fire. Her face scrunched up as she walked into the shop with the door silently closing behind her with a gust of hut air.

The men where to busy arguing with one another to notice her so she didn't have any trouble brushing past them and balancing her scythe so that it didn't knock any of products over or worse, hit anyone. Her cheeks became red just at the thought of it and she hurried over to a empty aisle.

Dust sat neatly in the shelves with enough space so that they didn't sit each other off with useless friction and looked good enough to catch the customers eye. From what she heard the world's biggest dust suppliers at the moment, the Schnee Dust Company, was trying to get permission to expand into other areas like Vale and Mistral.

At first she had been happy about the news wanting to try and use different and more advanced types of dust to train at Signal however after learning the full story it made her feel pity for the dust shop's owner. Over in Atlas hundreds of dust companies where going out of business with the Schnee Dust Company taking their customers or buying them out. If and when they moved to Vale all of the dust shops would go out of business causing tons of people to lose their jobs and homes.

She didn't want that to happen but she also didn't want to lose the opportunity to buy higher grade dust for her scythe. So after some thinking and talking with her father she was given enough money to buy a good amount of dust that could help the owner take a large sum of money for his product. Besides, she was preparing for combat school scouting and she was pretty risky as training in the heat made it harder for her to grip hee scythe.

Taking a box of what was labeled as ice dust, she turned back around to see the men she had seen earlier where now gone having been replaced by another group of men who looked just as oily and as foul leaving the shop. Shrugging she made her way over to the counter with confusion spreading on her face at the absence of the shop owner. She hadn't heard him leave but she didn't see him around the counter, when she looked out the door no one was standing outside either.

"Hello? Is anyone still hear?" The girl cried out putting her box of dust down on the table. Instinctively her hands reached for her scythe as she continued to look around the shop, her guard coming up after a loud rustling noise was heard near the store's back room. "Mr Owner are you there?"

Slowly she walked over to the back of the store making sure no one was coming in before she even moved. She didn't want to risk hitting some innocent customer with her scythe and earning herself a night in a jail cell with some stinky drunk to keep her company. Sweat made her tee shirt stick onto her back as the room's doors came into view, one of them was cracked open with light peering out of it.

As she moved closer to the room the light became brighter and the air more bitter. The smell was strong but she couldn't tell what it was but whatever it ended up being it was making her stomach flip flop and her mouth dry up. The hairs on her arms stood up while this went on with her palm touching the cold metal that door was made of, pushing it open with a gust of artificial air.

Momentarily the girl was blinded by the sudden bright light enveloping her and caused her eyes to begin to burn. Along with the light came the overpowering smell of dust and something heavy. Something very metallic that made her stomach turn even more sour than before with sweat growing on her palms. Once the light began to settle she felt her chest begin to hammer as she stepped into the room, looking down in sheer shock.

"No..." The girl whimpered her legs wobbling as her hands itched to whip out her scythe. She stumbled backwards trying to wipe the scene from her memory only to hear her boots squish onto something. "What?"

Looking down her eyes widened and she felt her mouth water as vomit felt itself become trapped in her throat. A small puddle of blood pooled around her boot with a large print being left in it after she jumped back away from it in shock. Legs shaking she attempted to turn and run out of the shop only to hear the sound of running feet behind her. Soon shouting followed and she barely had time to dodge the array of bullets flying her way, having turned right when the first dozen where aimed at her.

Her scythe was freed from her back and cut threw the air with menacing aura that contrasted her fear filled eyes. Twirling it in her hands as if it where a string, the girl ducked down and bolted towards her attackers hoping to find a opening and escape. As soon as her feet hit the floor the men from earlier burst in from behind her attackers shocking her into a stupor.

Bullets darted towards her body, causing her swing her scythe once again and push herself into the air to avoid her aura being depleted. Bracing herself she darted into the men aiming her scythe at their bodies with her arms aching from how fast she constantly had to move them and the heavy weapon. Pain flared in her chest as she began to breath heavier and she gritted her teeth when a bullet grazed her side.

Feet skidding across the floor she dodged a chop from a random man's weapon before hitting him in the side of the war with the pole of her scythe, knocking him unconscious. This was followed her moving downward to avoid another array of attacks with her left leg kicking out and knocking one of the men onto his ass.

Quickly, she dug into her pockets and jammed a round of dust into her gun-scythe hoping she had enough on her to fight for a good amount of time. Moving to her side to avoid another array of bullets she aimed her scythe at some of the men, feeling the weapon recoil as she tried to hit them without it killing them and block incoming attacks. Fire dust shot out burning those who came close enough to be hit as she darted around attacks and shot at her enemies. Soon she felt herself shoot out the last bullet.

Aiming at the closest man near her she cut her scythe into the crowded space before spinning it so it hit him straight threw the side, his aura shattering before her eyes and blood spilling forth into the humid air. Splatters of blood spilled onto her face and chest painting her skin in red as she buried the disgust overtaking her and continued on her defense being kicked in the chest and forced forward into another attack.

The girl coughed in pain as she hit the ground with her knees thudding against the now wet wood floor boards. Soon she found herself cornered lifting up her scythe to block anymore attacks. Blinking she felt her skin burn as her body flew past the men cornering her, her semblance activating, with the others behind them pouncing on her.

Acting on pure and utter instinct the girl began to cut threw the men like they where nothing blood spraying into the air like a fountain. Her blade pierced threw there auras after numerous swipes and stabs forcing them to cough up blood and saliva as the light left there eyes. Still it was to many men attacking and she found herself being overpowered again with cuts and bruises covering whatever skin that she had showing.

The girl groaned as she felt her aura shatter and suddenly all her pain hit her full force making it hard to stand. All she could do was try and block incoming attacks with all of the space in area being taken over by her attackers and her scythe took up enough space.

"Lay off the girl." A voice said above all the chaos with the store's front door slamming shot and all of the men came to a stop with panicked looks on their face. "All of you get out here and load up the dust, I'll take care of her."

One of the men turned around allowing the girl to see another one who looked more professional and laid back then the others. A cigar sat in between his lips with smoke bollowing from his mouth when he took it out. Her eyes narrowed as they parted and he walk over to her with the men looking fearful. The grip on her scythe tightened as she prepared to get up and fight her way out to safety.

"But boss she found the body." A man said his voice shaky as the other looked down at her with interest causing her to scowl in disgust. "Shouldn't we get rid of her before she gets to the authorities?"

A scoff left the smoker's lips as he let the cigar hit the ground and stepped on it to snuff out the rest of it. He took out a small silver cane and spun it around in the air with his fingers, amusement in his eyes as he pointed the cane at his men with his authority demanding attention. The men shivered as if they where one and quickly made there way out of the back room leaving the two all alone.

The girl quickly got off of the ground and lifted her scythe from over her shoulder to in front of her body pointing at the man's chest. Her arms where shaky from the bruises covering them and the exhaustion that had taken over her body after losing her aura remaining to hinder her. If they where to engage in battle she knew he'd most likely beat her down and possibly kill her like the old man.

Raising a eyebrow the man gestured for her to lower her weapon and leaned over towards her by balancing on his cane's handle. From under his hat she could see ginger hair that only magnified his bright green eyes. They stared at one another with the girl trembling while he only smirked at her efforts to stay conscious.

"Calm down little red you're not going to die today." He said watching as she was forced to lower her scythe from her growing weakened body.

Little Red growled at him with her silver eyes glaring with disbelief. "And how do I know your men won't try and shoot me again?" She lifted one hand and gestured to her black, blue and yellow body. "They've already beat me, why not finish the job?"

"Hey now Little Red you don't need to get your panties in a bunch. My men didn't know that they would encounter the daughter of a famed huntress at their newest raid so they reacted like they would for any normal girl. I wouldn't want your daddy to lose another girl and have him on my back now would I?" The ginger said watching her face crumble as he spoke.

Reluctantly she allowed the gun-scythe to collapse back into it's normal appearance and strapped it back onto her back, wincing in pain as she was forced to move her muscles. During this whole exchange the men that had been attacking her previously moved the now stolen dust out of the building and into their weapons. Silver glimmered as she glared at their backs balling her hands into fists at her sides.

It felt wrong to let them take the dead man's lively hood and treat his body like dirt. The entire situation was sickening if not barbaric and the blood that began to dry on her body didn't help sway her opinion. She wouldn't to fight back, she wanted to slam crescent rose (her scythe/sniper rifle) in the gangster's face and call the police. But her phone had been left at home and her aura was done meaning they would take her down with ease.

Her fingers twitched and she had to keep herself from using her semblance to run away. Little Red wanted to run off but they knew who she was and who her family was. That made the situation even worth than it already was.

"You better run along now Little Red." She startled as the man moved so she could leave the back room and get away. "I won't be able to hold my men off for any longer."

Was he for real? His words sounded to real to be true but she knew if she hesitated she'd be on the ground with a bullet in her forehead. Sharing one last look with the ginger, she gulped feeling herself become nauseas all over again and let her semblance take control bolting away along with the wind.


	2. Ruby Rose

_Vale Police Station and Law Enforcement Headquarters_

The handcuffs burned against her skin with the hot metal rubbing against her battered wrists. Despite her protests the officers who arrested her didn't even bother to put any bandages or cream on her skin so it was now beginning to look infected. She bit her bottom lip from the pain and tried her hardest not to cry out.

Her body was aching from her depleted aura and the overuse of her semblance, making her entire being feel worn and stretched out. It felt like she needed to vomit while at the same time she needed to hydrate her body with her lips cracked and bleeding while her throat burned.

They had left her alone in the interrogation room having stated in the police car that they would be calling her father as soon as they could reach him. If she hadn't been in so much pain she would've made a run for it as soon as they mentioned her father, having already known what the confrontation the two would have could lead to. In fact her older sister had been in a similar situation a year prior.

A few drinks and one tipsy make out session had landed her sister in a jail cell over night while seven of the cities most disgusting crooks where in hospital beds. Their leader, a man by the name of Junior, and his younger sisters had gotten away with more then a few bruises along with vengeance on their to do list.

After her sister had been freed of all charges against her and was taken off of house arrest their father had settled back into his old ways. Back when her mother had just been officially reported dead by her uncle Qrow the poor man became extremely paranoid and dangerously overprotective. They barely left the house besides to go to a local school house and attend family gatherings with Taiyang watching their every move and keeping anyone that wasn't family away at all costs.

That lasted for three years and after her sister's slip up it lasted for six months. She could already feel the guilt settle in at thought of making her father go through that again. Her eyes where downcast with her heart hammering at the realization of what she may have caused to arise.

Seconds later her thoughts where disrupted as the interrogation room's door swung wide open and a pair of officers came in. Before she could ask what they where doing one of the two took a key and bent down so he could unlock her cuffs, throwing them off to the side. Wincing she attempted to move her hands only for them to be to swollen and blistered to even budge. Her seat was pulled back and one of the officers helped her walk out the door.

Her eyes immediately attached themselves to her Crescent Rose, the gun-scythe being carefully taken out from the glass dust laced case they had locked it in. It felt comforting to hold it in her arms as they led her to the front of police station with them passing by other officers and criminals being led away in cuffs and chains. They all looked beyond exhausted making her wonder if they had just brought in a ton of criminals or something.

Coming to a stop one of the officers pointed towards the waiting area by the entrance of the station. "Your father is waiting for you in there. Go on ahead."

Nodding she shivered and made her way to the waiting room, pulling the door open as she tried to calm her nerves. Standing to his back to her Taiyang had his Signal work clothing still on with his own weapon put down on one the many vacant seats. The door opening didn't draw his attention but the sound of her sitting down on a seat did with him turning towards her with tired eyes.

Bags sat under them along with them being mostly if not completely red. In shame Little Red looked down at her lap hearing her father walk over to stand in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders. She didn't want to face him but she knew he wouldn't talk unless she did so, causing her to look up at him.

"I was so worried about you." Taiyang says and pulls her to his chest hugging her tightly. "When they told me they found you hurt and that those thugs had tried to kill you I couldn't even breath."

She sniffled her guilt quadrupling in size. "Dad I'm sorry I should have ran as soon as I saw the body I panicked-"

He cut her off giving her a stern glare causing her to shut her mouth and sniffle some more. Everything was becoming to much for her take and she wished she could do the whole entire day all over again.

"Ruby I don't blame you for fighting back. It's in your blood to never let bad people get away with what they've done." Taiyang wiped at his eyes. "I just can't believe I almost lost you for a second time."

Ruby wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him just as tight as she tried to calm herself down. Old memories where being brought up with her father's words as she reminiscenced about about the time she and her sister where nearly turn to shreds by Grimm, while she slept peacefully in a child's toy wagon. Her father could have lost his entire family back then and he nearly lost her.

"Dad it's fine I swear it is. I'm just bruised up from kicking their ass." She quipped noticing that he had begun to cry along with her only his face was unnervingly blank.

Quickly she tried to get up with her arms being pulled back with her moving to stand. Crescent Rose sat dutifully on her back as she grabbed onto her father's hands and let out a shaky breath, she could feel her exhaustion coming to a head with her limbs feeling like noodles. Also the look on her father's face was all to familiar to the incident six months ago making her mood dampen even more than before.

"Can we go home now? My aura was shattered during the fight so I'm getting really tired." Ruby begged him as he nodded his head with defeat in his eyes.

Taiyang's voice sounded as if he where emotionless with his tone completely monotone and beyond tired. "Alright. Let's get you home."


	3. Older and Wiser

_Vale Living Area District_

 _+one year later+_

 _(apologies for the short previous chapter please enjoy this chapter)_

Bolts of crimson slashed against bright yellow as the two sisters attacked one another, with Crescent Rose hitting Ember Celica (Yang's gun gauntlets) head on before being retracted by her owner. Their eyes met with Ruby looking as if she where trying her hardest not to give and let her sister win while Yang looked like she was having the best time of her life.

Wiping a trail of sweat from the side of her face, Ruby danced around her sister's attacks with her cape fluttering in the air and her hood guarding majority of her face. Readjusting her scythe she moved to her side before testing her luck and shot at her sister with multiple rounds of fire dust being aimed at her.

Without even breaking a single sweat the blonde dodged every single one of the bullets, ducking down and to the side with every move helping her get farther away from her attacker. Swiftly she allowed Ember Celica to go back into it's dormant state and she moved with the rhythm of the radio humming behind the two, weaving past any and all attacks from Ruby.

Once she was far enough she allowed for the dormant stage to go back into it's combat version, eyeing Ruby's moving scythe as she readied her attack. Narrowing her eyes Yang shot a few rounds watching as the black haired girl was forced to use her scythe to block the attacks, distracting her. Not wanting to waste her chance she set off shooting at her to keep Ruby from moving as the bullets came faster then she could move.

From a far Ruby narrowed her eyes readjusting Crescent Rose as she attempted to jump around her sister's incoming jab, only for the older girl to change her course and wrap her hand around her ankle and throw her down onto the ground. This caused her grip on the gun-scythe to loosen so it flew up in the air as her back hit the ground with a wet cough leaving her mouth. Wincing in pain she tried to get up only for a punch to hit her right in the gut when she managed to sit up, making her topple over and roll a few feet away.

Soon Yang came after her with Ruby darting under her legs when she came close enough and made her run off before she could grab at her cape. Above them her scythe fell from the sky and finally landed as it pierced the ground with it cutting threw the air, shaking the ground beneath them as it cut straight threw it. The younger wondered if she could try and run for it however before she could make her decision a loud banging noise was heard grabbing both girl's attention.

Standing in his work uniform with his weapon surprisingly absent and a apron on his waist, Taiyang Xiao Long peeked his head out of the house's back door with a annoyed look on his face. He sighed and shook his head not even bothering to yell at them like he normally would.

Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. "Sorry dad we thought you wouldn't wake up so earlier..."

"Yeah sorry about wrecking the backyard and stuff. Again." Her sister muttered along with her walking over to her scythe while avoiding the now cracked dirt that surrounded it.

With both of her hands she yanked it out and wiped some of the dirt off of it's blade. Forcing it to go back into it's dormant state she couldn't help but wince at the large uneven hole it had left in the ground, their landlord would have a stroke if he saw that. She followed Yang inside the house making sure to close and lock the door behind her to keep any bugs out.

The kitchen was pretty big with it having the basics of any other kitchen but there was a small booth that served as the area where you could sit down and eat in peace. A large pot sat on top of the stove with it's contents simmering under it's see thru cover/lid. Whatever it was, it smelled really good making Ruby's stomach grumble and her taste buds sing in happiness.

Taking off her cape, the sixteen year old sat down on the left side of the booth and tucked it under her seat into a small cubby along with her weapon. Her body felt sore from sparring all morning making her immediately regret not stretching or having done a little bit of yoga before hand. Humming she sunk into her seat and gratefully took a mug that was set before her, the metal being piping hot against her skin.

She brought the mug to her mouth and took in the sweet ginger aroma that it gave off. "Thanks for the tea dad." Sipping the tea felt like heaven against her scratchy throat with the ginger adding a bitter spice to the sweet sugar cane that pooled at the bottom.

Across from her Yang gulped down the tea with vigor still ramped up from there match. Leaning back she watched there father prepare there breakfast. "No work today?"

There father nodded holding a ladle in his hand while using the other to remove the cover/lid from the top of the pot. Steam billowed from it immediately as he scooped it contents in a nearby empty bowl. From what Ruby could see it looked to be some sort of broth of some kind, with the liquid having been a golden brown.

"The boss doesn't need at Signal since they need to prep some more of the new classrooms for the beginning of the school year. "I can't believe this is my tenth year teaching there, feels like it was only yesterday I accepted the job offer they gave me."

A smile spread across Ruby's faced as she listened to her father reminiscence about his old hunting years and how teaching fit him much better. When he was teaching he rarely had to worry about his life being in danger and possibly never coming home like her mother, the last part making his eyes burn a little bit. Determined to not ruin the mood she cleared her throat and happily accepted the bowl presented in front of her.

Resting inside the bowl was not a just a broth but a full blown curry, brown and white rice mixed together under a pile of pork meat. The pork was sweet when she used one of her spoons to scoop up a piece and try it for herself, the taste rolling off of her tongue with a assortment of spices and sauces she couldn't even think of. It also didn't help that the greens he had in where absolutely crunchy to perfection with the girl shoveling some more food in her mouth.

Yang wasn't doing much better having gotten a pair of chopsticks to help her tear into a piece of stringed pork like she was a bear, slurping some of the leftover of broth along with it. Soon both of there bowls where completely devoured and licked clean of any remnants of meat, sauce, greens, spices and broth leaving them with their bloated bellies.

"Uuuuugh." Ruby groaned, her head thudding against the table. "That food was the best dad. You only cook like that on special occasions."

From where he stood perched against the counter Taiyang froze before shrugging his shoulders. The action looked extremely forced. "Who said this wasn't a special occasion."

Confused she looked over at him expecting him to explain himself but he continued eating almost as if he didn't even say anything. Raising a eyebrow she stared at him intensely, waiting for him to continue on about what he was talking about.

"Daaaaad come on." She whined gaining his attention and making him curse under his breath. "What's going on that's so special?"

He put his bowl down and bent down to open a cabinet, taking out a pair of envelopes from the bottom shelf before standing back up and shutting it. Coming over to them he threw the envelopes down onto the table, with the stamps catching Ruby's eye. It was gleaming from the light in the room with the silver material making the urge for her to rub at it grow. Picking one up she gasped at the sender's address and shared a excited look with her sister.

"Beacon Academy sent me a letter!" She said in awe as she ripped the envelope and took out the letter inside. Reading it, she held her breath not believing what she was seeing. "Wait there letting me in a year early? But I thought they only had five places for that?"

"Well, your there fifth option Ruby." Taiyang said his voice stiff as he spoke nearing being completely monotone. She wanted to ask him what was wrong however she was interrupted with a excited high pitched squeal.

The girl was crushed by her sister jumping across the table and squeezing her to death in a tight hug. She was grinning and practically glowing from the news. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me to kill monsters! We're going to have so much fun together!"


	4. A Shining Beacon

_Beacon Academy Helicarrier_

 _(yes that term is from Marvel but that's basically what it is)_

Yawning the sixteen year old slowly woke up from her nap and rubbed at her face to get rid of any drool she may have. She stretched her legs as much as she could with her belongings stacked under her body while Yang slept next to her with her head laying on her shoulder. Groaning she nudged at her sister's head with her shoulder moving it up and down to try and wake her up.

"Yang get up your making my clothes wet." She whispered hurriedly trying to keep the other students from hearing her. The blonde made no effort to show that she was awake beside swatting at her sister to make her stop moving. "Come on Yang you're drooling all over me! "

Deciding that just being nice wouldn't do anything, Ruby unbuckled her seatbelt and got up from her seat forcing her sister's head to fall against the armrest and make her curse touching at her now bruised forehead. Not wanting to stay and be pummeled to death by her sister she made her way out of there small seating area with there only being two other pairs of seat in the small room, the door sliding open once it's sensors detected her body.

Fresh air and the sound of the evening news hit her first as she made her way into the crowded room, with the other freshman students talking within one another or just maintaining there weapons as they all knew the first test they'd take would involve fighting. She hadn't been told what they would be fighting or who would be involved with it, though she really just wanted to impress the others with her skills.

It was hard to admit but the only way she knew how to make friends was threw her weapons and her family's legacy. Everyone wanted to get to know the daughter of one of Signals top teachers and one of the most well known huntresses in Patch, however no one ever stayed around long enough to get to know her. Once they figured out that she was nothing more then a ambivert weaponsexual with a habit for talking to herself they moved on to the next kid with a popular family name. And every single time she seemed to fall for it.

But Beacon could be her second chance, her time to truly shine. She knew that once everyone found out she was one of the five students that had been chosen to attend Beacon early they'd be all over her with either the urge to use her to get to the top or prove how strong she truly was. Ruby was eager to join a team and meet the other students with most of them looking friendly enough, but her nerves still remained. She had to remind herself that now she could be her own person and not the daughter of Taiyang and Summer Rose.

Walking around she noticed a few familiar faces, all either well known Combat School students or renown prodigies. It wasn't odd to have children spend their whole lives training to be hunters and huntresses in fact it had become the norm, her father had been one of them. She avoided anyone who looked to serious or scary with them freaking her out to much, she didn't need any negative energy at the moment.

"In recent news the leader of the white fang has sent out a statement to the council..." Her eyes drew to the tv screen that sat above most of the students with a group of other students watching it. "...they're are claiming that the Atlas military is abusing their faunus soldiers and dock their pay..."

She frowned at the news reporters near condescending tone feeling her discomfort grow at the others as they talked about how the white fang had become more of a threat then a nuisance over the years and the dangers they provoked to the community. Many thought the leader was just using the Atlas military as a excuse to attack the soldiers that spent decades protecting innocent citizens, while the rest said they just wished faunus weren't in the military in the first place. They caused more trouble then they where worth.

From the side of her eye she noticed a girl dressed in black and white scowl at the screen making her think that if looks could kill Lisa Lavender would have been burned alive. The girl didn't waste anymore time staring at the screen as she walked away, pushing threw the crowd of students to do so not even caring if they pushed her back. Ruby figured that the rampant violence the screen showed with the dead bodies of massacred faunus after a arrest that wrong was shown to them, the blood and white eyed victims making her grow even more disgusted then before. As she turned, she wondered if the White Fang maybe had a point about the Atlas Military after all.

"Students we will be near the landing dock within four to five minutes, please gather your gear and belongings for the incoming exams. Lateness can and will effect your overall grade." The ship's captain chimed in over the intercom as the tv shut off instantly signaling for them to get there move on or else there grades would suffer.

O~O

Crescent Rose was like a teddy bear in the sixteen year old's arms as she followed her sister threw the gates of the school that she spent her whole life dreaming about, her heart soaring at the sight of the statues that fallen trainees where given if they where taken before graduation. Only a spare amount where given to those who died months or even years after there time at Beacon. A small part of her wanted to take the time to look at the statues closer like a few others stopped to do but the rest of her knew she'd only see something that would end up hurting her.

Beacon was the school of her dreams but it still hurt that hee mother would never know that she was going there, that she was following her example and learning how to save people. She wanted to tell her that she'd take her dream into her own hands and make sure that the future children or Remnant could sleep a full night without fearing the Grimm that lurked beneath the ground and above under the shattered moon's light, just like she would have hoped she would. Taking in a shallow breath she tried to keep herself from tearing up and ended up walking into her sister as she lost focus.

The blonde turned around lifting the shades covering her eyes and met the tear filled silver of her companion. A brief flash of panic came into the older girl's eyes only for it disappear so fast it was almost as if she never let her facade drop, as she grabbed onto the other's arm and began to pull her away from the walk way. Once they where in a empty area with a bench in sight she let go and pocketed her sunglasses, a tired look on her usually carefree face.

"Hey are you okay? Did somebody say something to you on the ship because if they did just tell me there name and their-" Ruby held up a finger, signaling for her to shut her mouth and listen.

The grip of Crescent Rose she had became loose as she sat down on the bench her somber feelings growing as she noticed the statues nearby. A frown sat on her face as she tried to smother the unpleasant feelings.

"Do you think they gave mom a statue. After she went missing." Ruby muttered as her sister's eyes met where she happened to be staring. "Even though they never found her body?"

Yang sighed and put a hand on her shoulder shielding her view from the source of her pain. "Maybe they did maybe they didn't. Right now you shouldn't worry about any of that and think about the next four years of our lives!"

"You're right...go on ahead without me I want to spend sometime alone to think over some things." Ruby sighed waving her sister off until she was out of sight allowing her to drop her facade.

It felt weird for her to be feeling so odd when experiencing her true dream. Right now she should be over the moon but all she could think about where the possibility of making no friends, being left by her sister and those accursed statues. Everything just felt wrong to her, it felt so rotten it made her hold her head in her hands and try and go to her happy place. Somewhere that made her feel like at she was at peace.

She heard the sound of dead leaves crunching under heeled boots, someone moving so that they could sit down next to her before coming to a stop. Whoever they where cleared there throat drawing her attention. Ruby looked up her cheeks turning pink at the news of someone seeing her have a brief freak out, her eyes met the boy's and she scoured her mind to remember where she had seen him.

"Erm...vomit boy?"


	5. The Starting Point

_Beacon Academy Entrance Hall_

 _(lets get to ten thousand words!)_

With their feet crushing against the remains of the incoming autumn, the girl glowered in embarrassment with her hand scratching at the back of her head as she tried to form some sort of apology.

"I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Ruby gushed causing the boy to groan and glare at her. "What would you have wanted me to call you? Blondie?"

The blonde looked less insulted at the new nickname but he still wasn't very pleased. Coming to a stop as the path was ending with a flourish of oak trees and berry bushes the boy gestured to himself, specifically his emblem.

"The name's Jaune Arc aka the newest hunter in the legendary Arc line! You may have heard of my father Albain Arc." Jaune said watching as recognition blossomed in the girl's eyes and soon she was gaping at him in shock.

Soon she felt stupid from not realizing the obvious resemblance between the father and son with their signature blond hair and deep blue eyes. In Remnant it was odd to find anyone with a ordinary hair color with most sporting indigo and violet dye jobs to naturally born locks. However it wasn't just the familiar appearance that made it even more obvious but the way they carried themselves what sort of similar.

Jaune walked as if he where a hot shot, a lady's man that every woman drooled for and every boy began to doubt themself for. She had seen the same thing on the television where she first heard of Albain, a man with nearly a dozen children and years of Grimm attacks that made him completely paralyzed. Even in a wheelchair he held himself like he was the king of Vale with his gaze sharp and daring anyone to try anything. They both appeared strong and idealistic but Jaune still had that hopeful spark in his eyes while his father was dead inside.

Ruby continued to feign her shock feeling her heart hurt at her former thoughts. Sometimes her reads on people where to accurate for her own wellbeing. Other times they where one the few things that kept her alive.

"Wow! Your father was a amazing hunter, I remember seeing him on tv when I was little. How is he doing?" She asked practically gushing.

"Oh the old man's doing great actually. I can't wait to tell him that people still remember him being on those old hunting programs they made for kids. He'll be thrilled!" He responded as a group of fellow first years walked by with their weapons out in their hands.

It drew Ruby's attention and she nudged her new friend's shoulder. "So what's your weapon exactly? Do you use a claymore like your dad?"

Wilting, Jaune awkwardly looked down at the hilt on his hip and thrust out his sword, the metallic components gleaming in the sunlight with the bronze hilt looking outdated but still hard as stone. It took a lot of her self control to keep from reaching and taking the weapon from his hands to fondle and awe at it with it's classical aura pulling at her heart strings. Having loved any and all types of weapons as a infant the girl felt like she had just been kissed by the fates themselves. Simply, the sword was incredibly gorgeous and made her want to hug it to her chest to never let it go.

Gaping she tried to get herself together clearing her throat. "That sword has to be from around the great war." Her feet moved left and right as she was unable to stay still in her excitement. "Does it transform? Has it been modified enough to do so or is it just a plain sword?"

"It sure is." He touched a part of the sword's handle and within a blink the sword expanded into a medium sized shield with his golden emblem across the front for all to see. "It can transform into a shield isn't that amazing."

"Erm...well I have a scythe." Ruby said trying to not show her disappointment at the classic weapon's transformation. Reaching back she moved over so Crescent Rose wouldn't hit her new friend as she whipped it out, crushing into the concrete sidewalk.

Still the blonde jumped back in shock at the large combination weapon that now took up most the space on the sidewalk. The blade was incredibly intimidating with the metal gleaming in the light and cut threw the leaves that had fallen off of a nearby tree, cutting them to shreds. She looked down at it with pride like a mother would for their child.

When she had attended Signal people had been shocked she was willing to work with such a difficult weapon as scythes never had the best representation in battle, especially when fighting a hoard of Beowolves. However she fell in Crescent Rose as soon as she finished switching out it's design with her uncle Qrow. It was as if the two where destined to be together, with Ruby as it's wielder and her gun scythe as her protection.

Her grip was firm as she swung the scythe up and twisted it so it leaned over her right shoulder without cutting on her body. "This is my precious Crescent Rose a combination of a simple scythe and a high caliber sniper rifle. What do you think?"

Still in shock he gulped at her skill with the unbalanced weight the weapon had and her small body. It was shell shocking but then again they where training to fight in the most unbelievable of conditions. "It's pretty cool but how did you get made like that?"

"Oh at Signal every student has to make there own weapon and I'm a freak for weapons so I kind of went over board with my baby." She rambled observing the sleekness of her design and played around with it. "It can also turn into a rifle when I'm fighting! Making that part was the hardest in my opinion."

Only when she looked up did she realize that the other teen was completely and utterly unable to understand what she talking about. Silently she chastised herself for talking about weapons again even though Jaune probably knew next to nothing about constructing one or even creating one. Laughing awkwardly she forced Crescent Rose to go back into it's dormant form and strapped it back on her back.

"Sorry about that. I have thing for weapons but anyway we should get to the orientation." She muttered only to a hand touch her shoulder and nuzzle it. "Wah."

Instead of being annoyed or worse weirded out, Jaune looked completely engaged and dare she say impressed. "I think your passion for weapons is awesome! Hey, while we're in orientation can you tell me about how other students made weapons at Signal?"

Ruby blinked feeling her chest tighten, someone liked her for her interests. Someone actually wanted to know about her passion for forging weaponry and training to hunt down Grimm. It felt amazingly painful like a punch in the gut. "Of course!"

 ** _Those 'Lancaster' moments are for Mediaocricity4. That doesn't mean Ruby will end up with Jaune, Arkos is endgame here peeps._**

 ** _Yeah this is short and all but I felt it was appropriate for the end of the second episode. Also I debated whether or not to cut out a big chunk of the Canon rwby scenes but it made sense to me since it really isn't well needed._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and leave a review! I don't even care if it's hate I really need criticism!_**


	6. New Beginning

_(pov switch)_

 _Humans and Faunus alike huddled together as the harsh winds of the island beat at their skin. Bits of sand cut at their body drawing tiny drops of blood as they all held onto one another to keep from falling._

 _Beneath their feet laid the dead carcasses of various plants from the crispy husks of burned pine trees to the trampled stems on a dandelion, everything in the area was dying from mother nature's wrath. Blisters burst forth from their skin as the sun beat down on their overworked bodies._

 _The walk of dead the faunus called it. In order to escape the fierce storm that had hit their home they needed to move towards safety, a haven that stood deep within the caves of a neighboring forest._

 _Wrapped within a bundle of delicate lavender cloth a tiny kitten sneezed against her mother's breast. Irritation surrounded her nose with dried up snot dripping from it and her ears a swollen red. Sand sat under her closed eyes collecting like balls of dust._

 _Tuffs of hair dark as the night sky sat in neat braids around her red face with her ears twitching every few minutes in discomfort. The kitten wasn't the only child struggling to move along the 'path' with others holding onto their parents hands for dear life._

 _The rest where long gone. Eyes full of pain the kitten's parents shared a tense stare before continuing on their trek across the molten land. Her eyes met her daughter's as the mother gazed down at her with a weak smile, haven't been able to eat anything besides bread in days._

 _Fingers covered in dried blood and red blisters graced the kittens cheeks. They would continue on for her. Even if it meant dying on the way there._

 _O~O_

 _Beacon Academy Helicarrier_

Walking through the remains of the crowd the cat faunus struggled to subdue her anger. Her hands sat at her sides balled into tiny fists as she headed toward where she had stored her bags, feeling her fingernails cut into her palms from how hard she was holding them.

It hurt to move with her body hurt from the nonstop training she had put herself threw along with the constant running she had to do to avoid any stragglers from the White Fang. The organization had tons of tails on her with chameleon faunus and owl faunus being their main look outs for the rogue cat. Her jaw felt swollen from a nasty bite she took out of members leg once he pinned her down hours before along with her neck being bruised.

Still the pain was nothing compared to the amount she felt in her heart. It wasn't that she had never seen blood before, she had seen plenty during her time with the White Fang. It wasn't that she feared the sight of the dead as she had laid down face to face with plenty of corpses in her childhood.

It was the laughter that followed her as she ran from the crowd. They where all nearly hysterical at the sound of the faunus dying under the fire of Atlas law enforcement. A massacre of innocent people was like a gospel to their ears. Hunkering over she gritted her teeth as she leaned against a nearby wall with her eyes growing hotter by the second.

As a child she had been told that things would get better for her people. Her family had been promised equal rights and the opportunities that every normal human would have. These promises had been broken by the council years before and soon she knew the organization that claimed to fight for those broken promises would to. It made her sick that no one even looked upset at the sight of the faunus corpses because she knew if it where normal humans everyone would be mourning the lost souls.

But to them the faunus where just rabid animals with poor vocabulary and a head full of fleas. No one ever saw them for who they truly where with fear spreading and false truths being spun by the Atlas government.

Blake grabbed at her bow instinctively as she tried not to hiss. Once again she was letting her emotions get to her and soon if she wasn't careful they'd cause her trouble with her soon to be classmates. She needed to get herself on and forget about her troubles for the next day or two. The Beacon Academy entrance was famed for testing their students to the absolute limit with the obstacles they where forced to take care of.

Gambel Shroud (her sword and sheath) felt like ice in her hands as she finally made it to her seat and gathered her things. The weapon offered her a sick sense of accomplishment, that after months of trying she had escaped the white fang's gruesome hold only to willingly become the equivalent of a solder. Despite all the pain she had caused, despite all the people she had killed Blake felt as if she could do something more something better.

'But after everything I've done would they even listen to me?' The cat girl wondered caressing the hilt of her weapon feeling her throat grow tight as she fought the urge to tear up. 'I've hurt so many people and I never even thought about my actions till now. ' She felt as if she where a coward and Beacon was the only place that was skilled enough to hide her.

The security for the academy was top notch and it could only be reached by airship. Only students where allowed to ride the airships during the night with staff and personal required to stay in their quarters just in case anything where to happen. From what she had read on a mixture of her scroll and magazines the times you could ride a airship where very limited even if you where a student(Monday-Thursday 5pm-7pm and Friday-Sunday 4pm-10pm) due to the same reasons.

Having no interest to explore any of Vake at the moment Blake knew she'd be safe. Still as she deposited Gambel Shroud into it's case and pulled her luggage off of the airships ramp into the bright academy grounds, she couldn't help but feel off. Her ears begged to break free from their bonds moving around for any footsteps to close for comfort.

Even miles away from Adam she still felt the overwhelming guilt for what she caused.

 **Authors Note: I tried to give more context to the faunus struggle and Blake's past this chapter. This chapter was originally written and nearly finished as Ruby listening to my version of Glynda's speech then beginning of Emerald Forest exam.**

 **That didn't work as it became to shippy and out of character for me to write. I wanted this to be a good chapter to show how I'm trying to expand the characters as more then tropes and fight scenes no names.**

 **Also I've started writing notes for character changes, with the original characters I have for later already written down in the draft. So far Adam's the only one with a complete backstory and motive, as he is one my favorites so I want to redeem him a lot.**

 **The Jaundice Arc will most likely be cut out for a Team Building arc, four episodes dedicated to both of the main teams with two for each. Character development is very important here as I want to show how JNPR is actually friends and close to one another along with RWBY.**

 **Though they won't be bullies I do want to CRDL(?) to be developed here as more then "the bullies" as I like some of their weapons so they might be in a chapter in Vol 2.**

 **Reviews are encouraged along with criticism and even some brutal honesty! Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Emerald Forest

_(still pov switched)_

 _"You are a very talented girl Miss Belladonna." The headmaster said watching the faunus girl with unease. "Talented enough that the White Fang have considered you as one of their most trusted members."_

 _She watched him take out a thick folder from the inside of his jacket and slide it over to her. The folder was worn on the sides from hundreds of fingers handling it and looking over it's contents. Blake knew all to well what the papers detailed with her hand wavering over it for a moment before she put it back on her lap._

 _"So, you know who I am. Are you going to give me up to the Vale police force?" The former member asked her eyes flickering towards the guarded door as she spoke._

 _The headmaster chuckled at her assumption which made the hair on her skin stand up. Her discomfort was growing the longer she stayed in the interrogation room making her urge to fight grow along with it. Even though this strange man looked like a warm person and had only been kind towards her true nature she wasn't prepared to trust him just yet._

 _In their situation he was the one in power and she was the one who could easily get taken down. His skill was more refined than her own and she knew that any headmaster of the huntsmen academies would have extremely strong aura. The blonde in front of the entrance didn't look that weak either with her arms crossed over her chest and her body heavily guarded as if she knew Blake would try and attack her._

 _Her eyes narrowed as she realized this and her teeth clenched together as her aggression grew. The entire situation disgusted her, with the confrontation causing her to be backed up against the wall like a stray cat in alley. The older woman was watching her as if she where a rabid animal hungry for it's newest meal. Blake felt her heels dig into the thick carpet beneath her feet to keep from pouncing onto the woman._

 _"Not at the moment. I'm interested in these talents you have displayed in some of your most recent raids." A twinkle was in the man's eyes that she knew all to well._

 _"You want to use me for my skills just like the White Fang." She spat out the words as if they where foul to even think of speaking. "And if I refuse you'll give me up to the police."_

 _"I'm glad we understand each other. So are you willing to attend my academy and serve humanity as a huntress, a symbol of peace that can give the faunus a good name." The headmaster said watching the girl begin to actually consider the option._

 _Blake felt her guard go down as she took the man's words into consideration and wondered if he would hold up his part of the deal. Nothing terrified her more then going back to the White Fang and being punished by Seinna for her desertion. But being taken by the Vale police would only mean torture and starvation within their prisons, with her weapon taken and her ears-she didn't even want to think about what would happen._

 _'Could this be my chance?' She wondered to herself with a frown._

 _If she where to look back at this the faunus would say only one thing made her decision. It wasn't the urge to make up for all the pain she had caused to countless humans in her raids and assignments. It wasn't to try and earn the forgiveness from her parents. It was the opportunity to get off without any consequences and start a new life. And all she had to do to get that was kill some monsters and attend all of her classes._

 _"Fine. I want to attend your academy Professor."_

O~O

Within the confines of the academy's dense forest, the cat girl felt oddly at home with the unknown that sat before her. Leaves stuck to her legs as she moved a tree branch from in front of her face making her way through the cluttered area.

The entire area felt peaceful to her with the wildlife running amongst the plant life and some stray ichor pools that hadn't spawned any creatures of the Grimm yet. Bubbles brewed from the top of the puddles as she made her way past them with her ears open for any incoming attacks.

Wind blew her hair from in front of her face as she moved within the shadows, masking herself from any wolves that got to close and any wild pigs that got a with of her exotic scent. Faunus where like candy to animals since their scent was more delectable than a regular human beings. If those animals got even a wink of her smell they'd be all over her.

It felt hours before she heard any other noise from another huntress besides the stray conversations they had in her ear piece. At the beginning of the exam each student was given a earpiece to use in case of any life threatening injuries they or a fellow student ended up contacting. From what she heard only one or two students had this happen with older teams like team CFVY(coffee) and team PRL(pearl) being sent in to help them.

Ammunition bounced off the trees and sunk into the bark until it was thin startling the cat girl from her thoughts. The wildlife surrounding her scurried away from her in fear as a fearsome roar thundered throughout the forest, shaking her so much she fell onto her knees. Ichor pools rumbled as the screams continued causing Blake to grab at her bow to try and shield them from the pain.

Blood trickled down the sides of her face as she struggled to get up off of the ground with mood splattered on her legs. Without a second thought she unsheathed Gambel and Shroud as she ran towards the sound of the roar and the ammunition. Wherever they where coming from the shots where only getting more desperate the faster she ran.

Slipping against the wet ground she fell onto her hands and got up with her entire body shaking from her adrenaline rush. Her eyes widened at the sound of a female yelping in pain and the familiar crunch of bone being cracked sounded horrific. Bending down she launched herself into a nearby tree in order to see what was actually happening with her fellow student.

"Go! Down! You! Bastards!" A fiery blonde haired beauty screamed at the top of her lungs dodging the deadly swipe of a Beowulf that could snap a auraless child's neck. Her gauntlets glinted in the sunlight as she shot at the monster's neck. "Die you monster!"

Red flared in the teenagers eyes as she catapulted herself onto the nearest Beowulf with her gauntlets meeting the Grimm's neck as the blonde shot right threw it. Trails of ichor dotted the girl's skin already starting to singe her unprotected flesh as the dead creature fell onto it's knees with a weak howl. It appeared that both girl's knew what that meant, more where coming.

Scanning the area for any flying Grimm near them Blake mad a run for it jumping off of the tree with her gaze piercing threw the other girl's. Gambel and Shroud shot out from her hands with her whip swinging in her hands as she aimed for the nearest tree trunk. Like butter the blade sunk into the tree allowing her to land a kick on a incoming Beowulf's back with her dust lined boot heels cutting into it's oily fur.

Moving before she could even process the situation she yanked her weapon free from it's prison and wrapped it around the creature's neck as tight as she could. Twisting her heels into the wolf's flesh she sliced at it's flesh with her blade cutting clean threw, nearly beheading it.

Reaching into her pocket she jammed a round of fire dust into it's chamber and switched it into it's other form shooting at the creature from behind it's head. Bullets struggled to pierce the creature's flesh as it twisted and turned in a pitiful attempt to knock the cat girl off of it. A massive began to surface as the huntress in training was thrown backwards into a fallen tree, her body slamming hard enough that she lost her breath.

By now the blonde had recovered from the surprise entrance and had brutally executed two other injured Grimm that had come her way. Quickly she shot a few rounds into the fallen monsters bodies just in case they got back onto their feet and looked up at the sound of her saviour's pained groan. The blacked haired girl hit the ground hit the forest floor with a wet cough as the injured Beowulf swiped one of its mighty paws at her drawing a thick layer of blood from her backside.

Bloodlust blossomed in the girl's eyed as she balled up her fist and let out a ferocious scream. Flames protruded from her wild hair as the battle cry echoed threw the wind for all to hear and smoking grass lay at her feet. Pulling her arms back she let out a barrage of punches and shots empty bullets landing behind her as she charged at the creature from it's turned back. It didn't even have time to react as more and more punches landed on it's body with bullets piercing it's toxic skin.

Thankfully the activation of the other's semblance allowed Blake to retreat behind a tree and shoot at the beast with her sword turned gun, drawing mountains of ichor from it's dying body. Gritting her teeth she switched back into sword mode and swung the blade at the creature. Almost immediately it stabbed the Beowulf in the chest and she yanked it out with all her remaining strength. Crimson petals flowed into the wind with black smoke as the creature and it's brotheren faded away.

The two looked at one another heaving from the constant movement they made and the injuries on their bodies. Exhaustion had taken over their minds but both knew they couldn't give in just yet.

Staring behind the blonde Blake narrowed her eyes and flicked the remains of Grimm off of her blade. Her knees shook as she readied herself for a incoming attack once again gaining the other's attention.

"Thank me later." She said narrowing her eyes at whatever was behind the other teen. "Because our work isn't done just yet, it's howl drew more of them to us." Not waiting for a response she ran forward to a herd of Ursa barreling towards them with hunger in their eyes.

 **Authors Note: Yeah, the reveal of Blake's reasoning for attending Beacon here is different from canon since she stills believes in a lot of the White Fang's teachings and Faunus racism is ten times worse here. In her mind humans don't deserve her skills since they've treated her like trash all of her life and only a bow, a hair accessory was able to change that.**

 **Blake is still very conflicted and eventually will become less brainwashed as time goes on which will make feel guilty her actions. Like really really guilty since she has killed humans in this fanfiction due to orders.**

 **Next up is another Blake chapter and the last which will be full of fighting and the two girls introducing themselves to one another. After that we'll be back to Ruby. I kind of miss her.**

 **Also, Jack I think the tags changing will help and thanks for mentioning it to me! I still don't know how tagging works on this site since it's easier on Archive of Our Own. And rewrites have been getting a lot of hate recently on tumblr and in some of YouTube so that might be why people aren't interested. (Plus my chapters aren't that big)**

 **It makes me sad but then again I made a promise to myself to finish all three volumes and do a remastered version after wards to fix any mistakes, spelling errors and changes I make to the plot.**

 **Thanks for the suggestions! Anyways please comment anyone who reads because I want some feedback for this so I know what needs to be fixed before we get in to far! ALSO WE MADE IT PAST 10K OMG. Next goal is to make it pass 20K!**


	8. A Battle Of Life And Death

_Emerald Forest_

The Ursa where definitely more than a few years old as they had long and hard bones covering majority of their body. Her blade barely made a knick on their bodies as she swung her blade at them, jumping into the air and swinging her whip so her sword pierced every single one the beasts in the herd.

Feeling her frustration grow she felt her semblance break free with her body flashing out of the way of a Ursa's tusk, with the Grimm's appendage stabbing the shadow copy of herself instead. Using this to her advantage she moved behind the herd with her feet hitting the ground as she stabbed at them. The creatures barely had anytime to react as she cut straight threw a trio of their herd with their bodies being the weakest due to their age.

Blake dodged another swipe of the Grimms tusk this time the blocked it with her sheath before leaving a shadow another shadow copy of herself in it's place. Twirling the blade in her hand she threw her sheath into a injured Ursa's spine, piercing right threw the tender flesh. She yanked it back out with a trail of ichor landing at her feet and readied to deal the killing blow with her katana.

"Watch out!" But Yang's warning came to late as a random spark of pain started in her leg causing her to stumble to the ground.

Looking down she realized a few of the older Ursa had come behind her and one had managed to stab her leg. Thankfully her aura was still up albeit very weakly so the tusk hadn't gone straight threw her leg. It was hard for her to stand back up so she only managed to get back onto her left knee as she barely blocked another attack with her sheath again.

Seeing the girl struggle to fight off the Grimm Yang hurries to finish the pair of Ursa she had been taking down. Slamming her fist together she maneuvers around them and punches the closest one in the back, shattering the small form of bone that made it's body. Ducking to avoid being stabbed by the remains of the body armor she kneed the creature when it tried to jump on her and slammed her fist under it's jaw as it fell back.

Not wanting to waste her chance the girl unleashed a volley of attacks, punching the fallen Ursa until it let out one final pained groan before dying. Stepping on her empty bullets she threw herself at the remaining Grimm knowing that it was already injured from earlier. Pulling her arm back she slammed her fist down into the Grimm's head causing it to collapse onto the ground before exploding in a array of bone and smoke.

"Now that's wh-" Before she could finish her sentence the seventeen year old was hit in the chest with the head of a Ursa full force, knocking her away onto the ground by a few feet.

During Yang's fight with the pair of Ursa Blake had managed to stand back up and was now engaging with a small Beowulf that had sensed their emotions. She back flipped away from the rabid beast with each flip she made steadily becoming closer and closer to it's swinging paws. Sweat dripped down the faunus forehead as she tried to move out of the way of the paw only for it to knock her down to the ground.

She gripped her side in pain feeling her stomach turn sour and her legs felt like they where on fire. Thankfully her aura somehow remained up allowing her to take the hits without breaking any of her ribs or spine. Claws pierced her shirt tearing a large part of it away as she rolled on her side and planted her feet against the Grimm's arm pushing it back a few inches.

Having no other choice she used her semblance leaving behind a shadow version of herself that was torn to pieces by the Grimm. Using it in such a state was dangerous as her aura was barely holding itself together but she wasn't ready to die just yet. Especially by the hand of some strange human man that was bribing her to work for him.

She saw only her own rage as she came straight to the Beowulf her weapon going into it's cleaver form as she was forced to duck between the creatures legs. By doing this it kept her head from being bitten off and she aimed straight for the thighs cutting into them but not enough to make them go clean off. Blake had to steady herself as she coughed up some blood feeling her body pain begin to peak.

"Hey girl!" The faunus looked up her fatigue growing. "Don't you die on me just yet!" A blur of yellow flew past her as Yang went face to face with the Grimm her hair aflame and her eyes molten red.

Letting out a yell of pure rage Yang met both of the creatures paws and kicked it in the chest full force. This didn't seem to faze it that much as it wasn't even pushed back an inch. Howling in the blonde's face it swung it's head knocking her over and causing her to stumble a bit. She recovered quickly and shot off a few rounds into it's body as she weaved past it to avoid the creature from landing a hit on her exhausted body.

"I need to repay you for saving my life even when you could have left me for dead!" The seventeen year old shouted causing Blake to freeze in shock, weapon in her hands.

The attacks only fueled her and soon she was fighting the Beowulf head on slamming her fists against it's paws. The creature was already exhausted from Blake attacks and Yang's was to much for it to handle. Both girl's could tell that the creature was fighting slower and was leaving to many openings to count. However, so where they with their aura being almost completely obliterated with hours of fighting off Grimm and wandering around.

'Repay me...' The words haunted her as she struggled to take out a round of fire dust from her pocket, feeling her eyes grow heavy and her limbs grow heavy. 'Why would she say that...'

She shook her head pushing the question into the back of her mind. Right now her main priority should be staying alive and keeping this girl from killing herself over her actions. Taking out the fire dust she inserted into her weapon and aimed at the shaking Grimm. She needed to make this shot or else they might have to call for backup sooner then she originally thought.

Blake forced herself to stand up and shot at the Beowolves head watching as only a trio of bullets actually hit it's target. A anguished cry filled both of the girls ears making them feel nauseous from the sheer sound it admitted. To the faunus it sounded to human to be from a Grimm making the intensity of it only worse. She turned away from the sight of the Beowulf turning to dust before their very eyes, the situation felt suddenly wrong to witness.

It wasn't until she heard the crunch of dead leaves did she look up. Now face to face with the blonde she gave a blank stare not knowing what she should do or how to even react. She was at a lost suddenly with her emotions running rampant.

Yang must have sensed this as she kept her arms over her chest and tried not to look the other girl in the eye. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of those Beowolves back there. They would have killed me if you hadn't done that."

The cat girl felt the urge to roll her eyes it wasn't uncommon for huntsmen to save their own when on duty. She didn't see why it would mean so much to the girl especially since this was only training.

"It's our job to save others. You should be tending to your injuries instead of thanking me." Blake said her voice harsher then she intended it to be.

"Forget it." Yang said as she appeared to be trying to keep herself from biting back at her. She dug her nails into her arms holding herself back. "Let's just start this whole first meeting over again, okay? My name's Yang Xiao Long what's yours?"

"Just call me Blake. We better get a move on, there's only four more hours to get to the checkpoints." She started to walk off shocking the other girl into a stupor.

It didn't feel good to be such a jerk to the random girl but she was already stressed out enough with her current situation. She didn't need the life of a human child on her hands or worse the attention of one. The headmaster had to be watching her which made her feel as though everything she had to do needed to be cautious and run threw her mind before she even did it.

Behind her Yang started to follow after her oblivious to the ongoing panic her new friend was feeling and came to walk next to the girl. Blake spared a glance at her before looking down at her ichor covered boots in order to keep herself from running off. She really didn't want to be by the human girl at the moment.

A awkward silence soon grew between the two with Yang looking around the forest and Blake keeping within herself. It was only broke once they reached a dead end with a large lake sitting before them. The water was a unearthly black like it was made of ichor itself with wilted water lilies floating within it.

Shock and horror filled the girls as they wondered how what they seeing was even possible. Black goop filled what was once pure lake water with it's contents probably being poisonous to any human. Death practically called to the area with animal skulls laying beneath it's waves. Blake knew if she where to come any closer to it she would vomit up her breakfast.

Dead grass surrounded it with large paw prints going within it from the Ursa no doubt and trails of wet mud followed behind them. Disgust filled her stomach from the rotten smell the water emitted with the scent of smoking tree bark clogging their noses. No evidence of any flames or smoke was near them which made the situation feel even worse then it already was.

Yang grabbed a fallen stick and poked the water with it, lifting it up to show the bark beginning to erode and peel off from the top of it. "What even is this? Some sort of Grimm infected lake?"

Silently she wondered if that was even possible with Grimm having been able to posses anything now. Some of the beasts could even infect a human being with the strongest of auras.

"Let's try and walk around it. I really don't want to end up like that twig." Blake muttered watching the stick begin to turn black and grey with rot. She watched the girl fling it away and gestured for her to move along. "Come on let's go."

"Yeah..." Yang trailed off wiping her hand on her shirt and hurried to follow the faunus girl away from the dying lake.

They walked for what felt like hours with their exhaustion weighting heavy on their minds and their auras. Still the exam was going strong with more howls filling the air and the sound of gunfire filling the forest as they moved faster. Shivering, Blake tried to block out the memories that came to mind from the sound of bullets hitting flesh and metal hitting bone. She needed to move on from it.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for any of the rushed dialogue, I was trying to get this chapter out soon.**

 **Blake might seem like a bitch but she's going threw some things right now and she did just get killed nearly by a hoard of Grimm.**

 **The next three chapters will by Ruby centered and will feature her meeting Weiss and fighting off some Grimm of her own. Hopefully we'll learn a lot about her motives in the next chapter. I want to show that her mother isn't her only motive here.**

 **Thanks for the follows and favorites it makes me ecstatic! Not much to say this time so please give me any criticism if you want to!**


End file.
